Gerhardt Frankenstein
Gerhardt Frankenstein is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fifth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Chad Michael Collins, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Gerhardt is based on Frankstein's monster from the classic novel, Frankenstein. History |-|Before the Curse= In the Land Without Color, Gerhardt is the younger son of a military man named Alphonse and brother to Victor. Alphonse favors Gerhardt for being a dedicated soldier as he is Despite being the apple of his father's eye, Gerhardt looks after his older brother Victor and supports him in his scientific efforts. One night, Gerhardt comes upon Victor in the cemetery digging up a dead body. A graveyard guard shoots at them and in the melee of getting away, Gerhardt is shot in the stomach and killed. Devastated, Victor attempts to revive him with one of the hearts he has, but the organ burns to a crisp black. Alphonse happens to walk into the lab and is shocked to see the body of his son. He blames Victor for Gerhardt's death, and bitterly states he now has no sons. Hoping to make up for it, Victor seeks to revive his brother with the "perfect heart", which deal maker Rumplestiltskin states he can provide from the Enchanted Forest as long as Victor does something for him. Victor succeeds in taking an enchanted heart from Enchanted Forest, which is given to him by the Queen, Regina, who thinks it will be used to bring her true love Daniel back, but is fooled by Victor who feigns failure in the operation. Afterwards, Victor is sent home by portal jumper Jefferson. Upon return, he successfully uses the heart to resurrect Gerhardt. At first, when Victor tells his father the news of Gerhardt's return, he is overjoyed. But, as Alphonse meets his son face to face, he realizes the person is not Gerhardt. In anger, he has a violent outburst directed at Victor, but the commotion upsets Gerhardt, who pulls his father to the ground and beats him to death. In acknowledgement of failure, Victor locks Gerhardt in a tower room and later comes to him with a pistol. Sensing what he is about to do, Gerhardt takes the gun and has Victor point it at his head. At the last minute, Victor changes his mind, and walks out, saying he can fix this. Despondent, Gerhardt is left in the tower all alone. When the Dark Curse is cast by the Evil Queen, Gerhardt remains in the Land Without Color while Victor is transported to Storybrooke. |-|After Broken Curse= After the breaking of the Dark Curse by Emma, Dr. Whale recalls memories of his life in the Land Without Color. Worried about Gerhardt's solitary state, Dr. Whale asks Regina to send him back to his own land. Regina states she can't do such a thing. Frustrated, Dr. Whale tries to revive Regina's deceased love, Daniel, in the hopes if he succeeds, she will fulfill his wish. Family ---- Trivia *The casting call describes him as, "handsome, idealistic military man in his late 20s, with a family he loves."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/11/once-upon-time-episode-212-role-being.html *The name "Gerhardt" is of Germanic origin derived from "Gerard" and itself derived from the words "ger" and "hard" that respectively means "spear" and "brave, hardy".http://www.behindthename.com/name/gerard *The surname "Frankenstein" is of Germanic origin derived from surname bearers belonging to the knighthood class of Middle Rhine and Franconia regions of Germany with the origin being in Rhineland and Westphalia.http://www.houseofnames.com/frankenstein-family-crest Appearances References de:Gerhardt Frankenstein it:Gerhardt fr:Gerhardt Frankenstein Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters